Distant Lovers
by AllyMarie14
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have finally found their love for each other. But when they are cruelly separated after Naruto gets kidnapped on a solo mission, Sakura feels that it's her duty- and hers only to get him back. Narusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is my first story so sorry if it's bad... and this chapter is** **kinda short but hopefully I'll be able to make longer chapters in the future. But anyways enjoy and please review! And please no flames because like I said this is my first story.**

"I love you."

"...Huh?" Naruto said dumbly as he stared wide eyed at his pinkette teammate. It took him by complete surprise again, it was like deja vu when a scowl slowly made it's way to his features.

"Sakura... I thought I told you-"

"I'm not lying Naruto!" Sakura interrupted. "I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart just please believe me!" Naruto's expression hadn't changed.

"Why don't you ever believe me?" She whispered, hurt clear in her voice. Naruto just looked away from her eyes. It was silent for almost a minute.

"You were partly right though." She suddenly said silently. Naruto looked at her.

"I was lying." She looked at Naruto, she couldn't identify his expression.

"It wasn't about my feelings for you though. It was about my feelings for Sasuke. I lied by saying I was over him. I would still be lying if I said that now, too." She looked down again. Trembling in fear. Fear of being rejected again. She sighed.

"I still may have small feelings for him, but I'm absolutely sure about how I feel about you, Naruto." She averted her eyes to Naruto, seeing him staring at her with that emotionless Sai-like face. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"You know what? Just forget it." She turned around. "You deserve better than me anyways." She was about to walk away, but she suddenly felt herself being spun around and saw Naruto's face in front of her before their lips locked. Sakura responded, and brought her hands to the back of Naruto's head to push the kiss further. They both pulled back slightly out of breath.

"Naruto... I don't understand."

"I love you too, and I've waited so long to hear you say it too." He said with a sincere smile, not the toothy grin he usually used.

"Now I don't really want to go on this mission." Naruto said. Sakura laughed lightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki not wanting to go on a mission? Never thought I'd see the day." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I was just thinking we could finally go on a date." he said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry Naruto, when you come back I can make us a dinner date." Naruto smiled nervously.

"Er.. y-yea Sakura-chan! That sounds... great!"

"Baka! If you don't like my cooking you could just say so!" She yelled hitting him upside the head.

"Oww Sakura-chan! If I told you that you would hit me anyway!" He complained. The pink haired ninja grinned.

"Yea that's true. Well you should probably leave before you get a concussion before your mission." Naruto just stared at her sincerely, despite her joke. They shared a deep kiss again, making both of their hearts flutter. They pulled away, and Naruto left for his solo mission.

Naruto was about 2 miles away from Konoha now, having traveled for about 20 minutes. He was supposed to transfer an important scroll from the sand village to the leaf village. But the whole time he thought about Sakura, and her lips that had been pressed against his. They were so warm and soft, and he felt himself get hot whenever he thought about them. He smiled inwardly. He'd remembered what she had said to him.

"You deserve better than me anyways" He instantly began to wonder what she meant. She thought she wasn't deserving of his love? There was no such thing as a human being who didn't deserve love! Especially Sakura, Naruto thought. How could a beautiful, strong, amazing girl like that think bad about herself. It made no sense to Naruto.

'Maybe it's because she hits me?' Naruto suggested in his mind.

'I deserve those hits though, from being an idiot and pervert all the time.' Naruto got interrupted from his thoughts as he heard something from the bushes. He stopped on the tree branch he landed on, and jumped to the forest floor to check it out. He slowly walked towards the source of the sound, and a kunai suddenly came flying out of the bush. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and he tried quickly to run out of the way, but the kunai grazed the skin on his right arm lightly. He cursed silently, as blood came flowing out slowly. He deployed a shadow clone behind him, and held his arm out, in his rasengan position.

"Who's there?" He questioned loudly. A figure slowly poked their upper body out of the bush. Naruto looked at his forehead protector, to see the fire symbol on it.

'I don't recognize him...' Naruto thought in confusion.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said. Naruto froze.

"How do you know my..." Naruto began to ask but stopped as the boy pointed to his Konoha symbol.

"I don't recognize you."

"That's because I'm a missing ninja. I betrayed the village with my brother when I was only five." Naruto looked at him closely, despite his shaggy black hair covering a lot of his face, he could tell they were both close in age.

"I've lived in Konoha all my life, and I've never heard of any missing ninja except Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said, assuming the boy knew who Sasuke was. He probably did.

"How old were you? Five? Six maybe? You had no friends or family to hear the news from." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, he hit a soft spot.

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't like talking about that do you?" He said, with a small smirk.

"No! Now why did you try to attack me?" Naruto sneered.

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy acquired, tilting his head.

"I don't know what you want if for, but you're never going to get this damn fox!" Naruto snarled, preparing a rasengan. The boy suddenly disappeared, and Naruto felt his rasengan dispersing. He looked behind him, curious, and saw the boy absorbing the swirling chakra into his hand. Naruto's eyes widened, and they boy curled his long skinny fingers into a fist before punching Naruto across the face. He rolled a couple times before stopping, and wiped the blood from his mouth with a shaking hand.

'Damn... he's strong.' Naruto mused, shuffling to his feet.

"You'll be no match without any chakra." The boy said casually. Naruto having no better comeback, screamed a simple shut up and began advancing towards him again. He swung his fist at him, only to have it caught roughly.

"Smart, using taijutsu so I can't take away your chakra." He began. Naruto grinded his teeth together, trying to get out of his hard grip.

"But even usjng taijustu is useless" Naruto felt like something was being pulled out of him.

His Chakra.

He used all his strength to get out of the mysterious boy's hold. Naruto pulled away and began to sway slightly.

"You seem exhausted." Naruto growled at his comment, and regained his balance. The blonde put his hands into a familiar hand seal.

"Ah yes" The supposed leaf ninja started. "You're most well known jutsu is your shadow clones right?" Naruto just glared. "Well with quite a bit of your chakra being sucked away, I'm afraid you won't be able to make as many as you would've expected."

"Also, I can take away your chakra through your shadow clones, as well as you."

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten shadow clones appeared, ten less than Naruto tried to deploy. Naruto and his clones charged at the black haired ninja anyways. One shadow clone gave him a high kick, which he dodged. He grabbed the clones foot, and absorbed his chakra. The real Naruto grabbed his chest, grunting as more of his chakra went away. The clone disappeared when all of it's chakra was gone. The rest of Naruto's clone jumped away from the missing nin. They all pulled out kunai and threw them at him. The ninja jumped up, avoiding them all and landed on a tree branch.

"You're smarter than you look jinjuurikii." He said with a smirk, looking slightly impressed.

"So I've been told." the blonde replied as he jumped up into the tree branches. "So is there anything you can do besides suck chakra away?" Naruto mused. The boy smirked.

"I'm glad you asked." He began advancing towards Naruto. The kyuubi container brought his hands up in a defensive position.

"Lets see you try to avoid this!" the black haired boy screamed as oscillating green chakra spun around his arm.

'What jutsu is that?' Naruto thought, and avoided the attack- or so he thought. He felt an intense pain in his back, and instantly tasted bile and blood in his mouth. His opponent pulled his hand out of his back, and Naruto fell with a sickening thud.

"Y-you used the same jutsu as.." Naruto struggled to say.

"The fourth hokage" The boy said for him.

"Though, that jutsu I pierced your back with was my own personal creation. I call it the Shindo Suru.(AN: Japanese for oscillate) But I do have to give your old man credit for that one too, because that jutsu was kind of based off of the rasengan." Naruto's eyes widened.

"H-how do you know he's my-"

"Look I'd love to chat more, but brother said he'd smash my head in if I took to long." Naruto was about to question him, but he felt a sharp pain in his neck before his vision went dark.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?!"

"Are you even paying attention?" Tsunade asked.

"S-sorry Tsunade-sama. I was just deep in thought." The pinkette replied.

"About Naruto?" Sakura gasped.

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on Sakura, you're as easy to read as a book." Sakura smiled nervously.

"So Tsunade-sama..." Sakura started, Tsunade looked at her student. "Why did you send Naruto on a solo mission? I mean he has something some ninjas could be after, like the akatsuki. So it doesn't seem safe for him to be going by himself." The hokage smiled at her worry for the orange ninja.

"Well other than the fact he was begging on his knees for this mission, Naruto's one of the best ninjas we have, so he would probably be able to handle himself if a situation like that were to come." Sakura smiled at her master.

"Yea you're right. But he's still an idiot that could get himself into unnecessary trouble." Tsunade laughed.

"You got that right. Now I don't want to see you getting distracted again." She scolded.

"Yes ma"am!" Sakura saluted, returning to her studies.

'I hope you're okay Naruto...'

**Too short? I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading and I'll try to post chapter 2 as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: The sealing technique

**Told you I would post it soon. This chapter is a little longer than the last. I'm not good at writing long chapters but I hope to fix that in the future. **

**Review replies:**

**Donnie360: Thanks I'm glad you liked the first chapter! :)**

**clank2662: haha well I did so that won't be necessary**

**And on to chapter two!**

"Alright Sakura I think you've done enough for the day. You can go home." Sakura faced her tired eyes to her master.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura began packing up her things, and her thoughts went back to Naruto.

"You seem like something's troubling you." Tsunade stated. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know why, but I just have a strange feeling." Tsunade crossed her arms, and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"About Naruto?" She inquired. Sakura grunted.

"Am I really that easy to read?" She asked. Tsunade smirked.

"Yep. But also I've noticed you've been paying more attention to Naruto lately."

"He's an idiot. I can't help but worry about him." Tsunade laughed as Sakura stood up.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled as she spook and walked out the door. As she walked she watched her feet, not able to shake off the sinking feeling she had. She didn't know why she felt this way. It was about Naruto, of course, as Tsunade had guessed. Naruto's been on many missions before, so why did she suddenly worry so much now? She had grown to love the blonde, she couldn't help but worry about losing him. She didn't even want to think about the pain that would put her in. She felt her eyes getting moist. Wait, why was she crying?

"You were always one to cry Sakura-chan" Naruto's words echoed inside her head. She clenched her fists.

"Naruto... I'll never understand the ways you make me feel." The medic muttered.

"Sakura!" The kunoichi snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called. She saw a kunoichi her height running to her, her long blonde ponytail fluttering as the wind pushed it side to side. Sakura smiled softly.

"Hi, Ino." She greeted. Ino grabbed her arm.

"Come on forehead, we're having a girls night out tonight!" Sakura growled quietly.

"Okay I'll go with you... pig." A small vein popped on Ino's forehead.

"Hey serves you right for calling me forehead."

"Whatever, forehead." Sakura sighed annoyed, as Ino pulled her through Konoha.

When they arrived at Ino's favorite restaurant, Hinata and Tenten were sitting at their reserved table waiting for them. Tenten's caramel brown orbs lit up.

"Hey Sakura! Great to see you it's been a while." Sakura smiled at her.

"You too, and it has hasn't it?" Tenten nodded.

"Y-yea Hi S-Sakura-san" The timid Hyuga greeted shyly.

"Hi Hinata, how's Kiba and Shino?" Sakura asked, trying to create better conversation.

"T-they're fine and i-improving a lot. H-how about N-Naruto-kun?" The Hyuga asked the pink haired ninja. Sakura suddenly felt sick at the mention of his name.

'What's wrong with me?' She mentally asked herself.

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata questioned slightly concerned. Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Earth to forehead?" Sakura blinked.

"Oh sorry guys.. I got lost in thought."

"So that bad huh?" Ino inquired.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned confused.

"Hinata asked how Naruto was, and then you blanked out. He's that bad?" A nervous look found it's way on to the pinkette's face.

"I don't know actually. He's on a solo mission."

"Has he ever been on a solo mission before?" Tenten spoke up.

"No."

"Ohh so that's why you seem so worried." Ino stated matter of fact. Sakura groaned.

"Wow I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, it seems like everybody knows what's going on in my head." She complained.

Ino started "Well you are really easy to-"

"Don't even say it" Sakura snapped, interrupting the platinum blonde. Ino lifted her hands in defense, laughing. Sakura smiled, and looked at the floor.

'Naruto... I have a feeling something horrible has happened. I really hope you're okay...'

"Sakura." Ino's voice called.

"Hmm?"

"Say what you want." Sakura saw a waiter at their table, waiting for Sakura to speak.

"Oh, I'll have the... miso ramen." She said, not thinking clearly.

"Ramen? I thought you hated ramen?" Questioned the confused Ino.

'I guess that's what happens when Naruto consumes your thoughts...' the voice in her head grumbled.

"I uh... like it now." Ino shook her head.

"You're weird forehead."

"You're one to talk, pig." Ino stood up.

"HEY I'M NOT WEIRD OR A PIG. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS STARING AT THE GROUND AND EATING THOSE FATTENING NOODLES!"

"FOR THE RECORD PIG, I DON'T EVEN LIKE RAMEN!" The pinkette stood and shouted back, just as loud.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ORDER IT? THIS IS WHAT I MEANT BY YOU'RE WEIRD!" Tenten shot out of her seat and put her hands on both of the girls' shoulders.

"Guys stop! We did not plan this night just so Hinata and I could listen to you chew each other's heads off!" Tenten scolded.

"Sorry." They both murmured, sitting down.

"Good." Tenten said satisfied. "Now what do you guys want to talk about?

"Oh how about-!" Ino started but got interrupted by a smooth male voice.

"So you guys are here too?"

"Shikamaru!" Ino cheered. He came walking in with Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Shino in tow.

"Where's Lee?" asked Tenten.

"Is that even a question?" Everyone laughed at Neji's comment.

"So you guys having a boys night out?" They all nodded at the blonde's question.

"Too bad Naruto isn't here though." Chouji stated disappointedly, which caused a certain pink haired medic to look down at her lap sadly. Ino shook her head at Chouji.

"Oh... sorry." He apologized scratching his head. "Did something happen?"

"No." Sakura mumbled.

"Naruto's strong, I'm sure he'll be back from his mission completely unharmed!" Said the enthusiastic voice of Kiba. This caused Sakura to look up and smile.

"You're right."

If only they were aware of what was going on just a couple of miles away.

When Naruto finally started to come to, he could faintly hear voices. Their tones held a slight echo, as if the words were being carried throughout a long tunnel.

"...he wake up soon?" A deep but slightly familiar voice carried through Naruto's ears.

"...should be soon, it's been almost a day." Another voice said the blonde couldn't recognized. Naruto tried to question the two individuals he could faintly hear, but a low groan came as opposed to a question.

"Huh, speak of the devil." Came the unrecognizable speaker. Naruto struggled to open his led heavy eye lids. He felt them shaking with effort. He felt somebody shaking his shoulder- wait... how can he feel? He felt so numb.

"Jinchuuriki, wake up." Naruto was finally able to open one eye. He saw a blurry and fuzzy figure looking down upon him. He opened his other eye, and his vision gradually got clearer like a puzzle getting pieced together. The figure was a tall boy with hair even blacker and longer than the ninja he had previously fought. He had high, prominent cheek bones and dark gray eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul.

Naruto parted his slightly chapped lips to demand an explanation, but he was unable to find his voice.

"Cat got your tongue?" The boy smirked, Naruto growled at his comment.

"Who are you?" Naruto managed to ask, his voice hoarser than usual.

"My name is Akira." He introduced, gesturing to himself. "You've met my brother Daichi." Akira looked across the dim room, and gestured to somebody, and when they came over Naruto couldn't help but let another growl escape his throat. It was the black haired ninja he had fought-... he didn't know how long ago.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto tried not to sound as angry as he was.

"About a day." Daichi said. Naruto struggled into a sitting position and glared at the two.

"Why am I here?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Daichi's reply was. "We want the Kyuubi. I've told you that yesterday." Naruto glared even harder.

"So you're going to extract it from me?" Akira put his arms up.

"No, no. We don't have anything like the huge statue the akatsuki have. We're going to get the kyuubi in a way that will keep you alive." Instead of feeling relieved, Naruto felt unsure and untrusting of the two. He raised a relatively thick eyebrow.

"Like what?" The two ninjas looked at each other, Akira nodded at Daichi.

"Get the seal, brother."

"Hai." Daichi replied, walking away from Naruto and Akira.

"Seal? What seal? What are you going to do to me?!" Naruto demanded, his voice much more powerful than it had been five minutes ago.

"Calm down Jinchuuriki, no need to get feisty." Naruto snarled at Akira's calm tone. Naruto finally stood up when he felt most of his energy had returned to him.

"Would you quit acting so-!" Naruto started, before realizing he no longer had the wound from Daichi's jutsu. "What happened to my wound?" he inquired, touching his stomach.

"We healed it for you. So I suggest you quit it with the attitude and be thankful we didn't just let you die." Akira uttered, calm as ever.

"Your brother was one that gave me the wound." The junchuuriki grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I know, don't worry he learned his lesson."

"Hey!" Daichi yelled walking back over with a scroll in his hands. "He was insulting my abilities, I couldn't let him get away with it." Akira sighed, taking the scroll from him, then said in a monotone voice:

"Shackle him." Before Naruto could fully process his words, Daichi appeared at the ceiling in a flash. He grabbed two chains from the top of the room and pulled them to the ground in another flash. He put them around Naruto's wrists, which were suddenly behind him being shackled into the chains.

"What the?!" Naruto screamed, alarmed.

"Stop using my dads jutsu! It isn't yours!" He yelled, his voice cracking. Daichi smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruto tried to free himself, but it seemed almost impossible.

'Damn, these must be chakra chains.' He guessed in his head.

"Why yes, these chains are made of chakra." Daichi pronounced. Naruto looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You can read minds?" Daichi suddenly bursted into a big fit of laughter.

"No, I just assumed you were thinking that. You should've seen the stupid look on your face, though!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I've had it with you!" Naruto attempted again to break the chains, but to no avail. Akira had an annoyed look on his face.

"Daichi, stop being an idiot." Daichi's laughing fit instantly stopped.

"Screw you, brother, you're no fun." Akira looked even more annoyed.

Naruto sweat dropped, though he was still pissed. While the two brothers were having a small argument, Naruto's thoughts drifted to a certain pink haired medic nin. Despite being chained in a mysterious room with two strangers that had already pissed him off to no end, he couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face. What if he never saw her again. He would've missed her pink hair, soft in color and feeling. Her vibrant emerald eyes. The way she got annoyed or pissed off at any little thing she slightly disliked, which for some reason made him even more attracted to her. He sighed sadly.

"Alright, where were we?" The calm black haired ninja asked.

"The seal." His younger brother replied. Akira nodded, and looked at Daichi. He gestured at Naruto with his head, and Daichi instantly began walking towards Naruto, knowing exactly whatever Akira wanted him to do. He unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled it off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled as his shirt was being ripped off. Daichi tossed Naruto's clothes to the side. Akira was spreading out the scroll. Naruto looked at the seal on it and gasped. It looked the exact same as the seal on his stomach.

"Alright, so to do this properly we both need to activate both seals at the same time." Daichi nodded at his brother's instructions.

"Hey a little explanation would be nice!" Came the high voice of Naruto.

"You'll understand when it's done." Was all Akira said. Daichi walked over to Naruto, and put his hands above his stomach. Naruto kicked him clean in the nose, making him roll a couple times. He shot up holding his nose in pain.

"You bastard!" Suddenly Daichi shackled his legs to the ground using the Yellow Flash again. Daichi punched Naruto in the face.

"Whatcha gonna do about it now?!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THE KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Watch us!" Daichi yelled back. He did hand seals until Naruto's stomach started glowing a light blue. Akira was doing the same to the scroll, which was also a light blue. Naruto screamed in agony, feeling like his insides were burning to crisps. Daichi and Akira struggled to continue, and the process seemed to tire them. After almost a minute of pure torture for Naruto, the seals stopped glowing, and Naruto slowly regained his composure. Daichi stood up, panting, and looked at the jinchuuriki hanging limp with his eyes closed. Assuming he passed out from the pain, before Naruto opened his blood red orbs.

Sakura lay in her bed. She was worried about Naruto. He had been gone for a day, even though the trip to and from would take less than half the day. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow.

'Maybe something did happen...' Her train of thought got disrupted when she heard a knock on her window. She rolled over, seeing Kakashi on her balcony. She stood up and slid the glass door open.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei." She greeted. He smiled with his eye.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sakura."

"So, any reason you stopped by?" Sakura interrogated.

"Yes, The hokage needs you in her office." The copy nin replied.

"For a mission?" The medic suggested. Kakshi shrugged.

"Possibly."

"Alright, just let me get ready real quick." After Sakura was finished, she walked with Kakashi to the Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocked gently.

"Come in." Came the Hokage's voice. There was something about her tone that caught Sakura's attention. It sounded very serious and a bit remorseful. Sakura and Kakashi entered her office. Sai and Yamato were there as well.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked down before saying:

"It's about Naruto." Sakura felt her heart stop.

"I think he's been taken."

**How will Sakura react? What happened to Naruto? Both questions will be answered in chapter 3. **


	3. Authors note and replies

**Hey guys! Well I had quite a bit of chapter 3 finished but I got my iphone upgraded and none of my stuff got transferred to my new phone so I will continue chapter 3 on my old phone once I get it back (it's at my dads work office) just letting you guys know this story is not being dis continued. :) Okay now I'll reply to some reviews.**

**Clank2662: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! (More than I thought anyone would lol)**

**Titandelivery: Thanks! And I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**Akamatt: Wow so I'm not the only one who had that idea? Finally I found somebody who agrees! Lol I'll try to update soon :)**

**Soo yea please don't forget about me yet, I'm determined to get this story finished.**


End file.
